


Wrap them up, Hide them away, Don't let them see

by sburb_player



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Sea Dweller Karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/sburb_player
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's luck continuously gets worse and worse. After having a bad week he goes to the beach to clear his mind. Everything just seems to escalate further there. Now he's stuck with a douche, a dagger, and an idiot playing hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rough Morning

 Karkat heaved himself out of his 'coon. He told to himself that he actually would clean up the sopor after his shower this time. He stumbled to his ablution block. The overly pacifying goop was quite a handful in the morning. The troll made his way into the shower and turned the hot knob all the way on. He let the hot water wash off the slime and purred contently. Once he was alert, he started to massage shampoo into his hair. The pleasant heat dripped away, and he was left with freezing water pelting down on him. He twisted the knobs and stepped out. 

A towel was wrapped around his waist and he winced at the cold air hitting his gills. Using a damp towel from the dirty pile, he cleaned up the green trail that had already started drying. After drying off and putting on some pants, Karkat pulled out the gauze and got to work. Carefully, he wrapped his gills with it. It felt ten times better to have them covered than when they were constantly fluttering at the lack of water. He pulled another bandage taught around his neck, covering the slits there, before pulling on his turtle neck. 

Once he made sure his fins were covered by his hair, he walked out the block. The troll bypassed his room- and the mess he was supposed to clean. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door. 

Karkat sighed. He needed to clear his head. Everything seemed to be going wrong these past solar cycles. Terezi was being as nosy as ever about his blood, and he had slipped up while chatting with his new sea-dweller friend. Karkat walked to the only place he could clear his thoughts, the beach. 

The waves seemed to welcome him back as he watched the tide lap at the sand from his spot. He dumped the contents of his bag onto the worn surface of the rock. Grabbing a bag of chips, he put everything else back in haphazardly. Before he got to enjoy them, footsteps sounded behind him.

A group of mostly green and blue-bloods were heading towards him. "Hey pipsqueak, what are you doing sitting in our spot?" A guy in the front piped up. "My name isn't 'pipsqueak'." he growled back. 

"A horrible sense of fashion and a bad temper! My my, aren't you just a waste of space?" a turquoise blood chided. "Seriously Hun, you're at the beach! There's no need for a dorky sweater, or to be in our spot for that matter." Karkat gawked at them. Not only was this a shitty start to yet another day chock-full of unfortunate events, but these assholes had no right to mess with his rock. 

"I guess you all went to a pretty shitty education center to not know that this is my spot. Maybe I'll have to schoolfeed you jackasses on it myself. It's a shame that you'll probably be to busy fondling your cartilage nubs or soaking in your selfpity to actually listen." he retorted. This only led to the green-blooded leader shoving him down.

"We never said ya had to leave, now did we? Your dead body can certainly enjoy the view." laughter erupted from the whole group at this. Karkat squirmed under him, snarling. 

"Don't even waste the time scaring him! He's just low blood scum!" someone sneered from the back of the group. Karkat's captor must not have agreed because he continued to torment him. A small dagger was dragged along his cheek. It was light enough that he didn't bleed, but it still made his blood pusher thump in his chest. 

"You have a pretty face for a low blood. Do you know that?" the words were whispered into the smaller troll's ear. "Guys, could you give us some time to discuss things? I assure you he'll want nothing to do with this rock by the time we're finished." Karkat was amazed that they just walked off to play in the surf. Surely they must know what their leader was about to do? Maybe none of them cared. All of them were sick he decided.

"You're a sick little nook licker." Karkat muttered. "Nothing you do is going to make me leave. It might make me want to rip out your lungs and toss them into the sea though." The dagger hadn't left his cheek. It was still freaking him the fuck out by tracing the same pattern over and over. Just a bit more pressure his freakish blood would be on stage and ready for the whole world to see.

"Too bad you won't be able to. I like your spunk, I can put that to good use." He smirked down at the smaller troll. "First I want to see how much of a loser you really are." The dagger was twisted around for an easier slice. Karkat struggled against the others grip before both of their attentions were snapped somewhere else. 

"Put the dagger down or else." a dripping wet and very angry sea dweller approached the rock. 


	2. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one continues onto the first, but also with Eridan's point of view through the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future things won't be as repetitive, but I felt it would be good to recap over eridan's morning!

Eridan stretched as he went down to the shore. He placed his cape and scarf carefully on the beach. He used less precision as he tossed his shirt beside them. His gills fluttered uncomfortably in the warm air, so the seadweller walked into the waves. Soon enough only his chin and up was above the water. He ducked his head down into the frothy water. Small fish swam around him, scales glittering in the low light.

After slicking his hair back, he dove deeper. His strong legs propelled him forward, farther and farther from his island.

His keen eyes searched through the many reefs and stones that littered the sea floor. The seadweller was hoping to glimpse his good friends hive, but it seemed the tide he followed was uncooperative. Eridan scoured the deep waters for any large prey though not very well. The G'lgygorb had eaten the previous day, and there was no rush for it to feed again. 

He decided to check the shore for any beached whales. Quite a few good ones had been snatched from there. As the water become shallower, Eridan knew danger grew greater. To be seen taking food from land? It could be considered an act of war. He knew all about war and it wouldn't be just land dwellers out to kill him if he initiated one. The only safe way to initiate a war would be with his trusty doomsday weapon... Once someone helped him make that of course.

 He uncapcha'd his rifle and bobbed his head out of the water. No whales here, only some troublesome landfolk. The bickering bunch made him even prouder to be one of the few elite sea dwellers. The poor souls couldn't even work together properly! He swam closer cautiously and noticed that it was not a whole group arguing with each other but a whole group arguing with someone. The thought of it made him growl. 

Then they stopped arguing. "That solves that then." Eridan muttered to himself, fins flared up angrily. As he went to duck back under the water, he saw one of the trolls tackle another up on the rock, pinning him. "Or not?" he breathed once again wondering just how stupid the landdwellers were.

The glint of a blade was seen from where he was submerged. There was no mistaking the gleam of metal. Eridan's mind went into hyper drive. Was there going to be a dead body at the end of this? Why were the others moving away? Did they not care? He decided that a death on the beach would not be acceptable. The blame would surely be pinned on his kind or worse him. 

He pushed himself out of the water, fins flared up. His gills heaved, trying to suck in more water. Eridan growled in the direction of the rock "Put the dagger down."

Both trolls gawked at him. The higher blood's shocked expression quickly turned into a wide toothed grin. "Oh don't worry. I won't hurt him to badly. It'll just be a prick." He emphasized this by poking the dagger in the air. "He'll still be eye candy." The troll below him growled, but it soon turned into a whimper as the dagger was back near his face.

"Is he your little bitch? That why you're standing up for him?" At this Eridan looked indignant. "Or do you just wanna use him yourself? I don't mind handing him off after." The words hung in the air. This wasn't murder, like tseadweller dweller supposed, but something worse. His face contorted into one of disgust, and he decided that the larger troll was sick in the head.

"I don't know what you shore scuttling freaks do, but I certainly wouldn't stoop as low as you. I actually have dignity and don't run around treating people like playthings." at this the other troll climbed off the rock, lunging at the violet blood.

All interest in the troll on the rock had been lost as the assailant clawed at Eridan. He hisses and snarled, clawing back at him and shredding through cloth and skin. After placing a fatal bite on the (now apparent) green blood's neck, he threw him to the sand. One of his teeth had ended up lodged in the land dweller's throat. Eridan didn't care labout that or it's consequences as he went over to the rock.  

"You alright?" he questioned the small troll. "I wont hurt you. I promise." The other had sat up on the rock, looking just over his shoulder. "It isn't you I'm worried about." his voice was deeper than expected as he spoke. The sea dweller's eyebrows knit together in confusion until the small troll pointed behind him. All of the trolls that had strayed off to play in the sand and surf were snarling in the direction of the rock. 

Both trolls cursed though the other troll was louder. Eridan carefully scooped him up. "We're going to have to run." he explained before racing back to the water. He waded into the shadows before plunging into the deep, clutching the small troll to his chest. His gills immediately started filtering in water, but the other troll was a different story. 

Eridan kicked up to the surface, but the other didn't try to breath in. He was instead fiddling with his turtle neck. In a few minutes there was a pile of bandages in the water and a set of gills fluttering and trying to breathe. Eridan was taken aback. Why would a green blood threaten a sea dweller, and why didn't he fight back? The small troll looked content in the seawater. 

"Well? Start swimming." Eridan said pointedly, causing the other troll to look up embarrassedly. "I don't know how to swim." He muttered. The purple blood gaped at him. 

"You're kidding right? A sea dweller  
 that can't swim?" he was so confused. Even most land dwellers knew how! The small troll blushed was that red? "I've never been given the chance to try it.." his voice trailed off. That was red on his cheeks. Bright red. The mid bloods were swimming out to their position now. They would catch up in just a few minutes. Eridan pulled the mutant blood close to his chest.

"Can't I know your name first?" the troll shouted, panicked. Eridan growled out "Eridan, the troll who's saving your life."  The smaller troll had only said half of his name before they plunged under the waves. As the purple blood kicked his legs to propel him forward he thought to himself. What have I gotten myself into over you Kar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a pretty short chapter, but at least it's finally out! This fanfic is very much alive!


End file.
